Hope And Anchor
by emmxolsen
Summary: A series of Once upon a time one shots. Basically anything that I write that isn't a chapter story and is to do with captain swan/once upon a time will go into this book :) Enjoy and don't forget to vote and leave a comment! P.s - if you are confused about the title of this book... Hope is the child, Storybrooke is the Anchor...
1. Lights Out

The microwave made that familiar ringing sound which meant that the popcorn was ready. Hope had been eagerly waiting next to the counter watching it pop and crackle, with the biggest grin on her face. Movie nights had become a regular occurrence in the Swan-Jones household now that Hope was old enough to sit through the entire thing. Emma and Killian used to have their regular Wednesday night movie nights before their daughter was born, but they quickly ended once they had a screaming baby to take care of.

Tonight, Hope had chosen to watch inside out. They had been to see it in the movie theater once it was release and Hope had announced that it was 'her favorite movie ever, better than all the rest'. So naturally, now that it was available on Netflix, the family just had to watch it!

"Okay Hope, sit down, I'll bring the popcorn over to you" Emma said taking out a bowl from the cupboard. Hope jumped down from the stall and ran over to the couch where Killian was already sitting, his feet resting on the coffee table in front of him. She curled into his side and tucked her feet underneath her. Not long after Emma joined them with the bowl of popcorn.

"Ready?" Killian asked putting his arm around his daughter and lacing his fingers between Emma's. Emma smiled and picked up the remote and Hope giggled excitedly.

Thirty minutes into the movie the popcorn had been devoured and Hope was watching the screen attentively. Emma looked over at her daughter and laughed silently at how consumed she was by the characters in the movie, Hope would tell Emma that she too had Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust and Worry working in her head. Emma looked up at Killian, he too was looking at the screen; however she could tell he wasn't watching. Killian's eyes drooped and began to close, but every time his head dropped he would startle awake. Emma placed her hand on his thigh and stroked him gently. Killian looked down at her and smiled.

"Go to sleep Killian" Emma said, letting him know that it was okay, that he didn't have to watch the whole movie. Killian smiled and placed his hand on top of Emma's. He was about to answer when suddenly it became completely dark and all the power went out, which was shortly followed by a high pitched scream from Hope.

"Sshh, sshh, it's okay, it's just a power outage, the lights will come back on soon lass, I promise" Killian said trying to comfort his crying daughter, without actually being about to see her. Killian felt around and managed to pick Hope up and place her onto his lap. "Mommy?" Hope questioned, trying to figure out where everyone was. "I'm right here kido" Emma replied searching for her daughters hand until she found it. They sat there for a few minutes waiting for the power to come back on and trying to stop their daughter from crying when Killian had an idea. He placed Hope onto Emma's lap and carefully got up from the couch, feeling his way to the kitchen. "Killian, what are you doing?" Emma asked. Killian found his way to the draw next to the refrigerator and rummaged around "looking for a flash light, ah found it!" he exclaimed. He turned it on a walked back over to the couch. "I have an idea" he said grinning. Emma rolled her eyes, this can't be good, she thought to herself. Killian walked over to the bin next to the TV where they kept all the spare blankets and pulled three of the biggest ones out. Emma and Hope watched in confusion as he laid on out, covering the kitchen table and put the other too on the sides, weighted down with a few heavy books. Emma was confused, but clearly, Hope was not "A blanket fort!" she exclaimed happily and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Killian smiled "Come over her, both of you, and bring all the pillows!" he said lighting their way with the flashlight.

All three of them climbed into the fort and Killian set the flash light down on the floor facing upwards so that everyone could see each other. "So, who wants to tell the first story?" he asked looking at both of her girls. After a moment of silence Emma suggested that Killian started.

"Hmm okay, which story should I tell first... Oh I know a good one! A couple of years before you were born, your mother and I were at the station when she got a call from Leroy, you know Leroy right?" Killian checked. Hope nodded and carried on listening attentively. "Well, Leroy called and said that your mother had to get down to the town line, fast. So naturally, we got there as quick as we could, and do you know what we found?" he asked. Hope shook her head. Killian paused for a moment " Bashful and Doc had gotten themselves stuck in the tallest tree, upside down!" . Hope laughed and the sound of her happiness filled Killian's heart with joy.

"Okay, I've got a story" Emma said crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap. Your dad and I were taking a trip on the Jolly once, when I was pregnant with you ; I was trying to tie a knot for one of the sails and your father must have thought that I couldn't do it or something because he took over. Will more fool him because he was trying so hard to impress me that he fell over board and I had to rescue him!" Emma chuckled, looking over at Killian, who's cheeks had gone a light shade of pink.

Killian was about to tell another story when all the lights came back on and the sound of 'Inside Out' started blaring from the TV again. "Yay! The movie!" Hope shout with joy as she clambered out from underneath the table and ran towards the couch.

Emma and Killian sat still underneath the table for a moment, just smiling at each other before Killian leaned in, lacing his fingers in Emma's hair and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mommy, daddy, are you coming?" they heard Hope call. They pulled apart slowly and climbed out from underneath the table to finish watching the movie.


	2. Bed Bound

Emma sat in bed, propped up by an array of pillows surrounded by screwed up tissues. She had been sick for a few days now, but today she just didn't have it in her to go to work. The lights were dimmed and the curtains were still drawn. She could hear Killian downstairs, rummaging around in the draws and cupboards and if she listened very carefully she could hear Hope humming away to her favorite song. They must be making breakfast.

She must have drifted back to sleep because the next thing she knew, she was feeling the familiar shaking of her daughter waking her up from a peaceful slumber. "Mommy, mommy, look! We made you breakfast!" Hope squealed, jumping up onto the bed. She took her place next to Emma and slipped her legs under the covers. Killian placed the tray onto Emma's lap and smiled, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Feeling any better love?" he asked, taking a seat at the end of the bed. Emma shook her head "not really" she sighed. "Mommy look! we made you pancakes and strawberries and -" Hope was about to finish her sentence when the juice on the tray knocked over an spilt everywhere. She gasped "sorry mommy!" hope apologised hiding her face. Emma giggled a little bit " it's okay kid, at least it didn't get on the pancakes!" she said handing her daughter one, followed by Killian. Emma sat there, feeling sick as a dog but felt so happy to be surrounded by people she loved, and loved her in return.

"Oh Swan, I almost forgot, I brought you the medication you required, but I seem to have left it downstairs, I'll go and grab it" Killian said jumping swiftly off the bed before running out the door. Emma turned to Hope who was happily eating the pancake Emma had given her. "So what are you and daddy going to do today? Emma asked. Hope thought for a moment and then swallowed her mouth full. "I think, we're going to the dock to check up on the Jolly and then going to see Henry" She said taking another bit of the delicious treat. "Sounds like fun" Emma said picking up her own pancake and taking a bit. To Emma's dismay, the pancake was cold, this made her laugh even more, could anything else go wrong?

Just then Killian returned with a small box of medicine for Emma. "Here you are love, medication to make you well once more!" Killian said happily presenting her with the pills. Emma took the box from his hand and looked at the packaging. She sighed "Killian, these aren't the right ones!" she said trying not to sound annoyed. She was grateful for everything they had done for her this morning by she really needed those pills. Killian could see the pain in Emma's eyes and began to feel guilty that her couldn't do more for her. "I'm sorry love" he said rubbing her back softly. Emma sighed "it's okay, it's not a big deal". Killian tilted his head "no, no, let me go and get you the correct ones, Hope, it appears I might need your assistant lass" Hope grinned, she loved doing just about anything with her father, she jumped up so she was standing on the bed and ran into Killian's arms. "Get some more rest and we'll be back in no time, with your medication" he smiled closing the door with this hook.

Emma put the breakfast tray on the floor next to the bed and curled back under the covers, she closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes.

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been super super busy with life and things. Please don't forget to vote and comment on this one shot for more!


	3. New Wheels

Killian tighten the bolt to the wheel and finally it was ready. He lifted it up and placed it in the direction of the house.

Hope came running out of the house "is it ready dad!?" she grinned looking at her new bike that no longer had her sparkling training wheels on. Killian smiled and ruffled his daughters hair "sure is lass, now hop on and lets see what you've got"

Hope hopped onto the bike and placed her feet on the peddles. Emma came out to the drive way from inside the house. "You forgot this" she said placing a white and pink helmet on her daughters head. "safety first" she added.

Hope had a determined look on her face, today was the day she was going to learn to ride her bike, no more scraped knees or bruised shins. "ready?" Killian asked. "Ready" Hope repeated. She pushed her foot down on the left peddle and begin to ride to the other end of the drive way, she wobbled side to side as her parents watched from where she had began. With a loud crash, her and the bike were on the ground. Emma ran over to her daughter. "Are you okay kid?" she questioned. Hope's eyes were watering but she wiped the tears away, stood up and mounted her bike once more. "I can do it mom" she said looking directly over at Killian who had is arms wide, waiting for her. Hope pushed off once more, looking straight towards her father, peddling faster and faster. Suddenly she realised she was getting very close and slammed the brakes on, just before she bulldozed into Killian.

Hope had a shocked look on her face. "I did it, I DID it" she exclaimed, jumping off her bike and running to hug Killian. Killian lifted her up and squeezed her tight, what a fast learner she was. Emma walked over to them smiling "looks like you'll be riding you bike to school from now on" she teased. "Hmmm I think I need a bit more practice first mom" she said, stretching her arms out so that she could swap from Killian to Emma.


	4. Something New

Killian sat at the dining room table tapping his fingers on the wood. He didn't understand what why his daughter had such an interest in starting at a box filled with lies, Emma called it the Television. "What's wrong?" he heard Emma was as she poured the pasta into the boiling pot of water on the stove. "Why must she watch these shows? It's a bloody joke; she should be doing something productive!" Killian said flatly. Emma smiled "do something productive with her then, something new that she hasn't done before maybe" Emma suggested.

Killian thought for a moment. "That's it!" he exclaimed. He jumped up from where he was sitting and went over to his daughter, taking a seat next to her. "Hi daddy" Hope said, turning the TV off almost immediately. She loved spending time with her father much more that she loved watching Dora the explorer. "Princess, I think is high time you learn some Elfish, I learnt it as a boy and it's come in handy over the past few years, besides, how many of your friends can say they can speak Elfish?" Killian said opening the note book that was on the coffee table. "Actually, Felicity can, her dad is an Elf" Hope explained. Killian chuckled a little "Well then, you and Felicity can have your own secret language at school then can't you lass" he smiled. Hope seemed to like this idea a lot.

"Let's start with the basics shall we..." he began

Unsurprisingly Hope was a natural; she learnt to basics and more and even started to read certain words when Killian wrote them down on the note book. "Mommy! You should learn too and then we can all talk Elfish together!" Hope chuckled.


	5. Questions

Killian and Emma sat at there kitchen table eating a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, waffles, fruit and coffee. It had been a long week and they were enjoying their Saturday morning and the fact that they didn't have any plans for that day except going to Snow and Charming's house later for dinner. But for now, they could relax, chill out, maybe have a movie day with their daughter.

Hope was sitting on her knees in the living room coloring a picture of a beautiful garden, there was flowers, butterflies, fairy houses and little lady bugs. Hope was still learning how to color in the lines but Killian and Emma loved the finished result no matter what.

Suddenly her voice travelled towards the kitchen "Where to babies do come from?" she asked, not looking up from her picture. Both Killian and Emma almost spat out their coffee. Killian cleared his throat "they come from a mothers stomach lass, you know that". Hope sighed, put down her markers and walked over to the kitchen table before taking a seat next to her mother. "Yes I know, but.. How do they get there? In the stomach I mean" she asked innocently. Hope was a very intelligent child for only 6 years old, but Emma never imagined having to explain this to her at such a young age. She didn't even have to explain it to Henry, she supposed Regina had already done that. Emma and Killian both looked at each other, exchanging silent words as to who was going to take this one, it was decided that Emma would start at least. "Well kid, when two people love each other very much and they want to have a baby, they have ummm, they have... a special hug that they do, which - " Emma's explanation was cut short. "No, No, No, love, I don't think it's a good idea to dance around these subjects, our daughter is a smart girl, she'll understand" Killian said confidently. Emma raised an eyebrow, she agreed with Killian, but she knew she felt awkward explaining it "you want to explain it then?" she said. Killian looked directly at his daughter. "Look lass, when two people decide they want a baby, they have what is called intercourse. A mother has tiny eggs inside her and a father has what is called sperm, together they make a fetus, the fetus grows into a baby in a mother stomach and when it's ready, the mother gives birth to it, does that make sense love" he finished occasionally looking over at Emma. Hope squinted a little thinking about what Killian had said to her "So, is that how I'm alive?" she asked. "Yeah, kid, it is, same as every other person on the planet" Emma confirmed. Emma and Killian waited for another question awkwardly whilst their daughter processed all the information. "Okay" she finally said, jumping down from the chair and running back to the living room to finish her coloring.

Hope is coloring one day and out of no where asks "where do babies come from?"


End file.
